Loco aficionado
by Lucas Leibowitz
Summary: Lucas está loco, siempre cambia de ídolos, su hermano Claus está más loco todavía..., y me están volviendo loco a mí, solo espero que Ness no se contagie también. -NessxLucas- ClausxNinten. ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE MUCHO LEMON POR LO QUE SI ESTE TEMA NO ES DE TU AGRADO TE PIDO QUE DEJES ESTA LECTURA.
1. 1

**Gracias a los poquitos que siguen mis fic nwn**

 **Yaoi/: Nesscas y Clausten, tendrá lemon, advierto así que este tipo de historias no es de tu agrado te pido que te retires de aquí. Después no te quejes por favor si no consideras esta advertencia desde ahora.**

 **Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Nintendo u.u**

 **Los comentarios constructivos y positivos son bienvenidos.**

* * *

Ninten

Hace casi cuatro meses atrás conocí a mi gran amigo Lucas. Eso pasó un día en que mi padre me llevó a ver el partido de béisbol de Podunk versus Tazmily... eso fue horrible, nos humillaron y nos aplastaron, fregaron el suelo con nosotros. Él señor es Flint "que es amigo de mi padre" había llevado a su hijo Lucas.

Ambos habían apostado. El que perdía pagaba un almuerzo para los cuatro. Como papá perdió nos llevaron a mí y a Lucas a un restaurante de barrio, ellos pidieron carne mechada y bebidas alcohólicas. Bebieron y bebieron y bebieron muchísimo, nos ofrecieron, pero yo solo tengo dieciséis años y Lucas es un año mayor, por eso negamos con la cabeza. Yo le pedía a papá que se detuviera y Lucas hacía lo mismo con el suyo. Nos pidieron papitas fritas para callarnos la boca y la camarera nos trajo una gran bandeja para los dos y resulta que no teníamos ketchup. Nos quedamos mirando nuestra comida sin hacer nada.

—¿Vamos por ketchup? —Le pregunté a Lucas. No le había hablado antes porque no sabía que decirle.

—¡Vamos!

Ese día nos hicimos muy amigos. Lucas me decía que era fanático a morir de Bon Jovi y se notaba porque usaba hasta camisetas y accesorios del cantante. También me había dicho que antes era fanático de Gackt.

Yo de lo único que si soy aficionado es de un jugador de béisbol, pero nada se compara como el fanatismo de Lucas a su gran ídolo _Bon Jovi_.

Mi papá es jefe de la policía y ha trabajado como guarda espaldas dos domingos seguidos para mi gran ídolo del béisbol " _el astro de Onett"._ ¿No es genial? si hasta me trae autógrafos del jugador estrella.

—¡Ninten, Ninten! —Me gritaba Lucas.

—¿Que sucede? —Le pregunté.

—¿A ti te gusta el béisbol verdad?

—¿Que pregunta es esa? Sabes que me encanta.

—Ah, perdón, es que quería estar seguro porque tengo una entrada doble para ir al estadio.

—¿De donde sacaste dinero para una entrada y porque compraste una entrada si ni sabes de béisbol?

—Me la regaló mi hermano.

—¿Por qué te regaló tu hermano una entrada doble cuando puede ir él contigo?

—Es que la compró para ir con Fuel, pero Fuel también había comprado una igual.

—Entiendo, ¿y para que partido es?

-Onett los Bounders Contra la Chommo tigres.

—¡Madre mía ese partido valdrá oro! ¿Cuándo es?

—Mañana.

—¡Rayos! y no me había enterado de nada, papá me va a envidiar, yo y él somos fanáticos de Onett y su jugador estrella el capitán del equipo.

—Mi hermano también.

—¿También qué?

—Le gusta ese equipo. ¿Vienes conmigo entonces?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Pero debes quedarte en mi casa, porque es temprano y papá nos llevará en su carro.

—No hay problema, voy a casa ahora mismo a pedir el permiso, papá me dejará. Llegaré a tu casa en un par de horas.

—Vale, te esperaré entonces.

Papá se moría de la envidia cuando le conté que Lucas me había invitado al partido. Me dejó ir y corrí a mi alcoba, tomé mi mochila y le puse mi pijama, toalla, cepillo de dientes, ropa de cambio, mi último paquete de Oreos y mi billetera con seis dólares, mi mamá me dio otros diez.

En menos de dos horas llegué a casa de mi amigo Lucas y toqué el timbre para que me abriera la puerta, justó él abrió y se movió para dejarme entrar.

—¡Hola otra vez Ninten!

—Hola.

Me di cuenta que había alguien sentado en el sofá grande mirando la televisión y no era su papá. ¿Lucas tenía un hermano?

—¡Claus te presento a mi amigo Ninten! —Chilló Lucas y el joven no despegó sus ojos de la televisión. Por lo que me di cuenta estaba viendo un partido de Onett contra un equipo desconocido para mí, seguro era de otro lugar.

Me quedé mirando la televisión al igual que su hermano, pero a la distancia.

—Ninten ese es mi hermano gemelo, es mayor por minutos, anda toma asiento mientras yo te traigo algo para que bebas. ¿Que se te apetece?

—Nada, gracias de todas formas.

—Vamos, no seas tímido.

-Nada. -insistió.

—Eres mi visita y debo traerte algo. Insistiré hasta que me pidas algo.

—¿Leche?

—¿Qué? —Me preguntó sorprendido.

—Por favor.

—Está bien, pensé que pedirías una soda o algo así, ¿con sabor a chocolate verdad?

—No, blanquita.

—¡Pero que sano eres caray!

—¿Claus vas a querer algo tú?

El chico le subió el audio a la televisión y Lucas se encogió de hombros, me miró y se fue a la cocina. Me senté en el sofá individual para mirar el partido. Me di cuenta que era una repetición del canal de deportes, yo me lo vi enterito y aunque sé que ganó obviamente Onett me emociona, es como si fuese para mi algo nuevo.

Después de unos pocos minutos viendo el partido saqué mi paquete de galletas Oreos para tenerlas listas cuando Lucas llegase con lo que le pedí, me encanta untar las galletas en la leche. Lucas estaba tardando y se me hacía agua la boca por una galleta, entonces dispuesto a dar un mordisquito nada más; abrí el paquete con desesperación, pero se hizo pedazos porque fui muy bruto y todas mis galletas cayeron al sucio suelo... Me quería morir, de verdad.

¡Soy un idiota, un maldito pecador! Estaba apunto de ponerme a llorar.

El hermano de Lucas estaba mirando las galletas en el suelo, había separado su vista de la televisión y la pausó con el mando solo para presenciar mi desgracia, tenía de esos aparatos para pausar y hacer lo que se le diera la gana con los canales de deportes, como si fuese una cinta de VHS. Él miró cada una de mis galletas y después me miró a mí.

—¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó. Seguramente me lo preguntó por mi cara de angustia, le levanté un pulgar para que entendiera que si me encontraba bien, aunque por dentro me quería morir y si no hablé es porque seguro la voz me saldría con pitos y lo que menos quería era llorar.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —Preguntó Lucas con sus manos ocupadas con lo que le había pedido.

—Se le dieron vuelta. —Testificó el hermano de Lucas—.Traeré una escoba y una pala.

Tenía que ser fuerte y asumir que mis pobres galletitas se irán a la basura, el hermano de Lucas las tiraría y yo esperaba contenerme las lágrimas.

—Mejor llama a Boney —repuso Lucas—, el las comerá con mucho gusto.

—Buena idea Lucas, ya lo traigo —respondió el mayor de los gemelos.

El hermano de Lucas abrió la puerta trasera de su casa y dejó entrar a su mascota: un tierno perrito. Tierno hasta que comenzó a devorar mis galletitas con tanta desesperación que me dieron ganas de... patearlo, ¡es un monstruo come Oreos ajenas!

—¿Estás bien? —Me volvió a preguntar el hermano de Lucas—. ¿Por qué debería de estar mal?

—Ninten, no es para tanto —dijo Lucas—. ¿Es necesario que te arrojes al suelo a llorar?

Lucas es malo conmigo, él no sabe lo que se siente ser yo, de verdad que es muy cruel de su parte. Debería estar consolándome porque además soy su mejor amigo.

—Lucas tú también haces eso y con más escándalo —dijo el hermano de Lucas en mi defensiva.  
¿Cómo era que se llamaba y porque me defendía de Lucas?


	2. 2

—¿Por qué tienes que ser así conmigo hermano? —Lucas comentó casi al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡Por favor Lucas! ¿Tanto te afectó?

Lucas se puso a llorar a mi lado y el joven... Claus estaba bastante molesto. No lo culpo porque yo y Lucas parecíamos niños de tres años llorando en el suelo. ¿Quién soporta a los niños llorones? Claus se fue y subió el segundo piso de su casa, nos dejó solos a mi y a mi amigo, yo pensé que no volvería hasta que remitiéramos nuestro llanto, pero volvió en un par de minutos. Traía una bolsa de papel y se acercó a mí. Me tendió un nuevo paquete de galletas Oreos y yo lo miré, no sabía si aceptarlas. Me sentía muy incomodo.

—Tómalas —me dijo amablemente... si hasta me sonrió.

Las tomé sin dejar de mirarlo. —Gracias -le dije finalmente.

—¿De donde sacaste eso Claus? —Le preguntó Lucas.

—Mis muchas admiradoras, ya sabes...

Que creído era. ¡Que importaba! Abrí el nuevo paquete de Oreos y se me resbaló de las manos..., en esos pocos segundos ya estaba pensando en quitarme la vida. Cuando sentí que era ya momento de echarme a llorar una vez más... Claus había atrapado el paquete antes de que cayera al suelo y me quedé boquiabierto mirándolo, era mi más grande héroe en ese momento. Se alejó con las galletas y volvió con un ellas en un tazón, Lucas me empujó al sofá y Claus aceró una mesita para mí y dejó las galletas ahí junto a la leche. Me volvió a sonreír y se sentó en el sofá grande para seguir viendo el partido. Lucas se sentó cerca de él para ver el partido también.  
Él era tan... genial...

—¿Claus quienes son esos que juegan? —Preguntó Lucas.

—Son Onett the bounders los que barren con los otros. Oye Lucas... ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo?

—Te lo presenté y no tomaste atención, él es Ninten.

—Mucho gusto Ninten. —Él me saludó.

Me regaló una sonrisa afable y mi rostro se enrojeció, yo sé que se enrojeció y no es que pueda precisamente verme en un espejo para decir que estoy rojo, lo sé porque se me subió la temperatura de los cachetes.

—Mucho gusto Claus. —Dije sin mirarlo, me daba vergüenza.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Lucas me lo dijo.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —Chilló Lucas.

—Lucas me lo dijiste cuando llegué.

—¡Mentira mentirosa!

—Bueno... (aveces pienso que es mejor no discutir con Lucas).

Lucas se había molestado conmigo, se cruzó de brazos y miró a la televisión para evadirme. Yo me quedé viéndolo y se pegó a ver el partido, Claus también se dio cuenta y me vio a mi, no paraba de mirarme y yo sentía que mi corazón se aceleraba. ¿Es posible violar a alguien con la mirada? Si, si es posible porque él lo estaba haciendo.  
Tenía que mirar yo también a la pantalla, pero aún así me sentía muy observado.

—¿Claus quieres por favor dejar de incomodar a Ninten? —Inquirió Lucas.

—¡Home run! —Gritó Claus y Lucas saltó del susto con el grito de su hermano.

Yo me pegué al televisor para ver quién fue el causante de ese _home run_ , mi mala memoria no me permitía recordar de quien era. Yo y Claus estábamos mirando fijamente "el partido" y a Lucas no le quedó más que seguirnos.

—El astro de Onett es el mejor de todos —dije yo al percatarme que él fue el causante de ese home run, la pelota se había perdido en las gradas.

—Es el mejor sin duda —añadió Claus.

—¿Quién es el astro? —Preguntó Lucas.

—El de de la gorra roja con azul, el único que no está usando casco —respondí.

—Ese que está corriendo como Speedy Gonalez —dijo Claus.

Lucas se acercó un poco más para ver al individuo bien y lo que sucedió fue que sus ojos se iluminaron con brillitos.

—¿Que pasa Lucas? —Preguntó Claus.

—Él es genial. —dijo Lucas y señaló al astro de Onett « _Ness_ ».

—Es el capitán del equipo —dije yo orgulloso porque soy fanático de él.

—¿Dejarás a Bon Jovi por Ness? —Inquirió Claus.

—S-Si... él es genial —Las mejillas de Lucas estaban más coloradas que las de Claus.

—Mañana lo verás a una buena distancia, la entrada esa que te di es para las primeras filas —añadió Claus.

—¿Lucas que hacemos ahora? —Inquirí.  
El partido ya había acabado y Claus seguía mirándome.

—Necesito retroceder las partes donde Ness aparece —Lucas me respondió.

Estuve con Lucas casi tres horas viendo el mismo partido porque él quería ver a Ness, luego trajo su computador portátil y buscó todo acerca de Ness en el internet... dos horas más. Claus estaba todavía en el lugar con nosotros.

—Ninten...—dijo Claus y yo no quería mirarlo y la vez si, tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Si?

—¿Quieres helado?

—Em... bueno, gracias.

—¿Y tú Lucas?

—No gracias.

Me trajo un helado de su congelador, un litro de helado de Oreo solo para mí.

— G-gacias. —Me faltaba una cuchara, él tenía una y no me la pasaba, ¿me quería hacer sufrir o algo así?

—¿De donde sacas tanto Oreo Claus? —Lucas le preguntó.

—Admiradoras...

Lucas por alguna razón se fue corriendo al segundo piso y yo me quedé solo con su hermano, él me miraba y yo me senté en el sofá pequeño, pero él se sentó aún así a mi lado.

—Ábrelo Ninten. —Dijo y yo le hice caso, abrí el recipiente de helado.  
Sacó con la cuchara y me la puso frente a la boca, me daba vergüenza, pero yo la abrí y degusté el rico sabor.

Claus iba a decirme algo y justo el timbre de la puerta sonó, me salvé. Me entregó la cuchara por fin.

Cuando Claus abrió había un muchacho allí y ambos se saludaron con choques de palmas de manos, luego se dieron un abrazo y entonces, descubrí que yo estaba estorbando.

Desvié mi mirada y fingí que no había visto nada.


	3. 3

Me había enterado de que aquel chico se había quedado con Claus por la noche, tal y como yo lo hice con Lucas.

Al día siguiente a las nueve de la mañana el señor Flint nos llevó a mí y a Lucas al estadio. Quedaba un poco lejos.  
Cuando por fin estábamos adentro con la multitud de espectadores, nos encontramos con Claus y su amigo. Lucas corrió a saludarlo y yo corrí tras él para no perderme.

— ¡Hola Claus y Fuel! — Los saludó Lucas — . ¿Nos sentamos juntos?

— Por supuesto Lucas. — Respondió el amigo de Claus.

— Hola Ninten. — Me saludó Claus.

— Hola Claus. — Contesté.

— ¡Lucas vamos a ganar asientos a la primera fila! — Chilló él, Fuel... o como sea que se llame.

— ¡Claus y Ninten les reservaremos los asientos! — Gritó Lucas y ambos corrieron para conseguir buenos asientos más abajo... nos dejaron solos a mi y a Claus.

Yo comencé a bajar con mucha calma, paso a paso porque me dan un poco de vértigo las alturas y más me ponía nervioso estando sólo con Claus.

Claus se me adelantó un paso y se detuvo, no me quería dejar pasar.

— Sube a mi espalda —me dijo — . Llevas cinco minutos y dos escalones.

— Gracias, pero no, yo puedo bajar solo...

Me subió es su lomo sin mi consentimiento y bajó corriendo. Mi corazón estaba que se salía por el miedo, me aferré bien a él y cuando vi que llegábamos a la primera fila y estábamos apunto de estrellarnos con la barandilla cerré mis ojos pensando que moriría, pero no, frenó en seco y me bajó de su espalda.

— ¿Estás bien? — Me preguntó.

―C-casi, m-me... matas del susto -barboteé y me senté con las piernas temblorosas al lado de Lucas. Claus se sentó a mi izquierda.

Lucas se acercó a mi oído. — "Creo que le gustas a mi hermano".

Me negué a responder algo al respecto. — ¡Mira están entrando los jugadores de los Starmans!

— ¡Ness! — Vociferó Lucas.

— Lucas no seas tonto, esos son los rivales. Ness saldrá después.

Lucas se fue corriendo a subir las escaleras, quise ir tras él, pero Claus me afirmó de la mano.

— ¿Por qué se va Lucas? — Le pregunté.

— No tardará nada, en cambio tú tardarías una eternidad bajando.

— Tienes razón...

Después de pocos minutos llegó Lucas con una camiseta que ponía: «Keep calm and love Ness», un cintillo con brillante de Love Ness y chapitas y llaveros de Ness.

Onett the bounders estaban entrando y todos nos pusimos de pie para alentarlos. Lucas se descontroló y chillaba y chillaba si hasta lloraba cuando vio a Ness e incluso cuando ya nadie gritaba y el partido ya comenzaba. Desde las filas más arriba le arrojaron una botella de Coca-cola y de verdad que Claus la agarró, yo quedé boquiabierto, ¿Cómo le hizo si estaba de espaldas? Me fijé en su rostro, uno de sus ojos había cambiado de color a... ¿rojo?

Le quería preguntar muchas cosas empezando por el cambio de color de ojo, pero no soy quien para andar interrogándolo además que me da vergüenza.

Me senté y Claus me siguió, Fuel se alejó de nosotros y se acercó a Lucas para ver más de cerca. Nuevamente me quedé solo con el hermano de Lucas que me acercó mucho más a él cogiéndome desde la cintura. Me puse horriblemente nervioso si hasta sentí hasta ganas de vomitar no sé por qué si me gusta él también, un poco.

— ¡Tengo que ir al baño! — Exclamé y me eché a correr escaleras arriba para ir al baño. — Tres escalones y ya sentí que me faltaba el aire y me puse el inhalador a la boca.

— ¡Yo también tengo que ir al baño! — Añadió Claus.

Me levantó como si fuese una princesa y tan rápido como había bajado antes esta vez subió igual, aplicando la misma velocidad y en pocos minutos ya estábamos arriba, yo estaba aterrado.

— ¿Estás bien Nienten?

— S-si...gracias. -Caminé y me encerré en una cabina de baño, vomité, se me había revuelto todo el estomago a causa de la adrenalina.

— ¿De verdad que estás bien? -gritó él al otro lado de la puerta.

— Si, ya salgo. — Tiré la cadena para borrar la evidencia del desastre que había hecho, pero típico de los estadios que los baños estén tapados, o tal vez yo lo tapé. Salí y me mojé un poco la cara.

— Estás pálido Ninten.

— No lo dudo.

— Necesito decirte algo al oído, pero no le digas a Lucas, es muy importante.

— Está bien, dímelo.

Se acercó a mi oído derecho y rápidamente como un rayo tomó mi rostro y me dio un beso en la boca, era una trampa, me puse a correr para decirle a Lucas que su hermano es un psicópata, pero Claus me tomó, me subió a su espalda y me llevó a los asientos respectivos.

— Lucas... — Mascullé, Claus me estaba presionando la mano.

Me dolía, era como si fuese de... acero, me asusta pero, me gusta.

— Claus si le vas a tomar la mano no seas tan duro, no querrás dejarlo sin pulso con esa mano mecánica. (¿Mano mecánica? ¿Entonces su ojo también es mecánico o algo así?)

— ¿Lucas hablas enserio? — Lucas sabía lo que estaba pasando y no hacia nada por mí.

— ¿Ustedes creen que no me doy cuenta de cómo se miran? — Preguntó Lucas.

— Él es quien me mira -estaba a punto de marcharme, me estaba molestando un poco, pero Claus me tomó con delicadeza mi mano para retenerme.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya yo? — Me preguntó.

— N-no... No quiero que te vayas, es decir; que yo sólo quiero que... olvídalo, miremos el partido — me di por vencido Claus me acercó más con su mano que luego se quedó en mi hombro.

— ¿Lucas te molesta a ti que haga esto con tu amigo? — Preguntó Claus.

— Ninten es perfecto para ti — Lucas respondió.

Me senté porque me estaba perdiendo lo que había venido a ver, pero Claus siguió « _molestándome_ » bastante tiempo casi cuando el partido se estaba terminando. Me escondí atrás de Fuel porque ni siquiera podía concentrarme en mirar el partido.

— ¡Si maldita sea, Ness te amo! — Lucas nos asustó a todos de un grito, casi nos dio un infarto.


	4. 4

Ness había metido el mejor Home run de en toda su carrera como beisbolista y eso que ya tenían la victoria asegurada casi desde el comienzo. La mayoría de los espectadores nos pusimos de pie para animar al astro de Onett. Lucas era el más desesperado y feliz, sin importarle nada más en el mundo se lanzó a al campo de juego y se fue de bruces, estaba haciendo el ridículo y los camarógrafos lo enfocaban... me dio vergüenza ajena.

Claus intentaba saltar también para sacar a su hermano herido que estaba en el suelo y yo se lo impedía por su seguridad. Llegaron unos paramédicos, pero Lucas se puso de pie para evadirlos, corrió en dirección a _su ídolo_ , sin embargo la seguridad se le adelantó. Tomaron a Lucas cuando estaba a pocos metros de su objetivo. Lucas chillaba desesperado y lo entendía, él arriesgó su propia vida para poder ver a su Ness y nadie lo consideró.

Claus se molestó con Ness, (no sé porqué le dio con él) y una de sus manos se convirtió en un cañón o algo así de inmediatamente apuntó a Ness.

—¡Claus no lo hagas, si Ness muere en el lugar a Lucas se le romperá el corazón!

—¡Que se muera ese estúpido por no hacer nada por sus fanáticos!

Me interpuse, pero el me empujó, rápidamente me interpuse otra vez... esta vez tenía que hacer algo rápido o Ness iba a resultar muy mal herido o peor. No se me ocurrió nada mejor que besar a Claus en los labios y funcionó, el me abrazó y me devolvió el beso, olvidé todo el asunto y me sumergí completamente en sus labios.

—¡Wow! Eso fue intenso —dijo él y me abrazó.

—Lo hice sólo para distraerte, así que no te hagas ilusiones...

—¿Tan rápido y ya son novios? —Lucas apareció a un lado de nosotros.

Miré a Fuel; estaba muy lejos mirándonos de reojo «avergonzado de nosotros» fingía no conocernos.

—N-no Lucas, no es lo que tu crees —me defendí.

—¿Cómo te encuentras Lucas? —Preguntó Claus preocupado de su hermanito.

—Estoy bien —respondió casi al borde de las lágrimas, el podrecito sufrió un duro golpe en su corazón.

—Claus, ¿puedes hacerme un favor pequeño? —Preguntó mi rubio amigo.

—Lo que sea Lucas, dime que necesitas.

—¿Puedes secuestrar a Ness para tenerlo solo para mí?

—Jajajaja —rió Fuel desde lo lejos.

¡Qué! —Exclamé yo. Lucas está loco definitivamente igual que su hermano, ambos están pirados.

—Por supuesto Lucas, pero no será tan fácil, tú tienes que tener en cuenta que él es famoso y para secuestrarlo tengo que encontrarlo solo, sin que nadie me vea, saber donde vive. En pocas palabras tengo que averiguar más de él.

Yo salí corriendo para alejarme de las gradas y de ellos, aterrado por que Claus era un monstruo mitad robot o lo que sea, y estaba planeando un secuestro a la estrella del béisbol, yo corrí y corrí y llegué hasta donde Ness estaba firmando pelotas y fotografías después de terminar el partido, estaba totalmente lleno apenas se podía pasar, pero en un intento desesperado reuní fuerzas que ni sabía que tenía y corrí por la multitud empujando a todos los que esperaban su turno, logré llegar hasta él, quedé frente a frente a Ness. Él me ofreció su mano con una sonrisa afable dirigida a mí.

—No, no, Ness no quiero que me firmes nada, bueno si... mi pañoleta—le entregué mi pañoleta aprovechando—. ¡Ness tengo que decirte algo muy importante!

Él tomó mi pañoleta, la autografió y me la entrego para luego ignorarme y seguir firmando otras cosas. —¡Ness te van a secuestrar! —Él me ignoró nuevamente y los que me escucharon se rieron de mí—. Ness de verdad, no te miento, ¡ESCÚCHAME POR FAVOR!

Conseguí su atención.

—"¿ _Quién no me quiere secuestrar_?" —me lo dijo con una gran sonrisa y se marchó del lugar con uno de sus guarda espaldas.  
Era un creído, parido por el culo, estúpido engreído se merecía que lo secuestraran y que se lo violaran, ese tipo me defraudo completamente, si que si.

Claus llegó y me plantó un gran beso en la boca, pero me separé de inmediato de él.

—¡¿Hablaste con Ness?!—Lucas exclamó.

—Si, le pedí su autógrafo mira mi pañoleta te la doy con la condición que me compres otra similar —ya no me importaba si lo secuestraban o no, se lo merecía aunque creía que Lucas debía buscarse un nuevo ídolo porque este era un estúpido.

—Si, mañana te compro una nueva —Lucas estaba feliz y me quitó mi pañoleta.

Seguí mirando a Ness ya un poco alejado y me di cuenta de unas muchachas que interrumpieron al jugador en el camino para pedirle fotos, Lucas corrió cuando lo vio más despejado de los fanático, era su oportunidad, estuvo a pocos metros de Ness, sin embargo se detuvo en seco cuando vio que una de esas niñas besó a Ness en la boca, una niña rubia de vestido rosa, Ness la tomó de su mano para comenzar a caminar esta vez juntos... seguro era su novia, «supuse».

Lucas se cayó y Lloró en el suelo, Ness vio la escena de Lucas y luego me miró a mí como si me estuviese intentando de decir algo, pero se dio la vuelta y fue con su tonta y fea novia. Sentí como la ira me invadía y entonces tomé una de las duras pelota del suelo y se la arrojé a Ness el la cabeza. A pesar de que se quejó y se sobó, no se dio la vuelta a ver quién había sido.

¡Lo quería matar! Lucas no se merecía eso...


	5. 5

**Lucas**

Llegamos a casa, nos pusimos los pijamas y nos cubrimos con el edredón a causa el frío.

Ninten prefirió dormir conmigo otra vez y eso que le pregunté si quería dormir con Claus y negó con la cabeza, yo no le creía nada, seguro se moría de ganas de "dormir" con Claus.

—¿Te gusta mi hermano? —Le pregunté a mi amigo.

—Y-yo... si, bueno es decir, es lindo, pero él es quién me mira y me acosa... es lindo y tú también.

—¡Vamos por favor si los vi besarse! Admítelo y no barbotees.

—¡Bueno, si me gusta! ¿Y qué, te vas a enojar?

—No, para nada, al contrario quiero que estén juntos. —Le sonreí.

Un poco más tarde esa misma noche (2:30 am) yo no podía dormir pensando en la tonta y fea niña que me robó a mi Ness, de pronto sentí que Ninten se levantaba de la cama.

—¿Vas al baño? —Le pregunté.

—N-no... yo... voy Claus y..., am, em...

—Entiendo, diviértete —le dije. siempre supe que tenía más ganas de dormir con mi hermano que conmigo.

—Gracias. —Dijo tímidamente.

Era un picarón, solo esperaba que Claus no fuese tan duro con él je,je.

 _Al día siguiente..._

—Buenos días —Claus y Ninten me saludaron al unísono, ellos tomaban desayuno y yo me había levantado tarde como siempre—. ¿Se divirtieron anoche?

—Lucas, solo dormimos, la cama de él es más suavecita y calentita que la tuya —respondió Ninten.

—¿De que hablas? —Preguntó Claus.

—De que Ninten se fue a dormir contigo anoche. —Comenté.

—¿Cuándo? —Claus volvió a preguntar.

—Anoche.

Claus miró a Ninten, ¿Pero como no se había dado cuenta?

Me fijé en la TV estaban transmitiendo la repetición del último partido. —¡Mi Ness!

—Lucas tú eres un niño muy lindo ¿sabias? —Arguyó Ninten.

—Me gusta Ness no tú.

—Ya lo sé Lucas, Ness es un chiquillo mal criado, yo le hablé y me dijo algo muy desagradable, además se fue con una tipa de rosadito.

—Ninten tiene toda la razón —añadió Claus—. A esa mierda le sirve cualquier puta, es un rancio fiestero, parrandero y mujeriego.

—Se que se fue con esa chica, pero si a mi me gusta no deberían meterse, a ustedes no les dolerá, a mí me dolerá. —respondí molesto.

—Ness es un desgraciado que gana más dinero que un humilde trabajador y lo gasta en fiestas y departamentos lujosos. ¿Crees que ese tipo se va a enamorar de un simple niño como tú sabiendo que tiene una novia estupenda? Si lo secuestro lo único que conseguirás es que te de una paliza.

Corrí a mi habitación, Claus terminó sepultando todos mis sueños y esperanzas de poder conocer algún día a Ness. ¿Por qué eran tan crueles?

 **Claus**

—¿Qué carajos acabo de hacer?

—Mataste a tu hermano en vida, ¡eres malo! —Ninten me reprimió.

—Si lo sé, pero lo hice para que saque al estúpido de Ness de su cabeza, Lucas es mucho para él.

Fuimos a su habitación y se escuchaba llorar a cantaros, le propusimos desayuno, omelettes, de todo y no quiso nada. Se hizo tarde y acompañé a Ninten a su casa, me invitó a pasar y me encontré con papá ahí metido.

—¿Papá? —Pregunté.

—¿Claus? —Me preguntó—. ¿Que haces aquí?

—Acompaño a Ninten, ¿podemos irnos juntos?

—Claro, ¿dejaste a Lucas solo?

—Boney lo está cuidando.

—Es tarde y Lucas debería de haber venido contigo si se iban a separar.

—Sé que no te gusta que lo deje solo porque es miedoso y no sabe defenderse, pero le pedí que me acompañe y se negó, ha estado llorando todo el día.

—¿Que le hiciste ahora?

—Le dije que su Ness es una mierda. Dejó a Bon Jovi por Ness, ya sabes, sus modas tontas.

—Papá —dijo Ninten—. Claus es el hermano de Lucas.

—Ya me di cuenta hijo.

—¿Y porque le dijiste eso a tu hermano Lucas? —Me preguntó el papá de Ninten.

—Porque es una mala persona, besó a una chica frente a él y le rompió el corazón.

—¿Lucas es gay? —Preguntó el señor.

—Lucas y Claus están locos papá —repuso Ninten y tomó de mi mano—, y creo que yo también.

Nuestros padres abrieron sus ojos como platos, pero se negaron a decir algo, sabía que papá no me diría nada malo, «solo un cuídense si van a sostener una relación amorosa», pero el papá de Ninten no tenía idea de cómo se lo tomaría.

—Solo porque es el pequeño Claus te lo permito. —Dijo el hombre, (estaba seguro que cuando nos fuéramos con papá, a Ninten le arrancaran las orejas de un jalón por compartir sentimientos conmigo).

—Papá —dijo Ninten—. ¿Me prestas tu teléfono para llamar a Lucas... para saber si está bien?

—Claro. Es bueno que te preocupes de tu amigo. —Dicho eso le entregó el teléfono a Ninten.

Ninten me llevó afuera, pensé que para tomar más señal.

—Clausy anota en tu teléfono, aquí está la dirección de Ness y su número personal.

Lo abracé, era tan astuto. No sabía como caray el papá de Ninten sabía la dirección de Ness y sus datos, pero lo que si sabía es que mi Ninten era un genio.

—¡Por supuesto! —Dije y tomé apuntes—. Tengo unos amigos que me ayudarán en el secuestro, ¿mañana?

—Vale, solo espero no irme a la cárcel por tu culpa.

—Tranquilo. Creo que debo irme, ¿vengo por ti mañana?

—Por supuesto, ¿a que hora?

—Temprano, para que planifiquemos todo.

Él asintió con su cabeza y se despidió de mi con un beso en los labios, me dio un poco de risa porque yo era más alto que él y por eso se tuvo que poner pies de puntillas.

—Nos vemos mañana Clausy.

Le guiñé el ojo y le sonreí.

Me fui a casa con papá, Lucas aún lloraba. Ni papá pudo convencerlo de salir de la habitación y me preocupaba porque no había dado nada de bocado todo el día.


	6. 6

Ness

Sonaba el teléfono a las nueve de la mañana, ¡justo cuando tenía por fin un día libre para dormir todo el maldito día!

—¿Bueno, quien es?

—Tengo a tu novia Paula, si la quieres con vida sal de tu casa y trae contigo diez dólares y déjalos en el contenedor de botellas del parque más cercano a tu casa.

—¡Qué broma más estúpida!

—¡Ness ayúdame me tienen secuestrada!

—¡Paula! ¿Dónde estás? —Era Paula, ¡la tenían secuestrada! ¿Pero de verdad valía su vida diez miserables dólares?

—Ven por mí por favor, tengo miedo, solo trae los diez dólares, ni se te ocurra traer seguridad ni llamar a la policía o me volarán la cabeza con una escopeta.

—Tranquila, voy solo, ¿diez dólares...?

—Ya sabes, tienes solo quince minutos o tu novia se muere.

Claus

—Gracias Kumatora, eres una excelente actriz de doblaje, cayó redondito.

—De nada, todo por el amor Lucas.

—¡En sus posiciones todos! —Exclamé.

Nos escondimos, Ness venía corriendo con los billetes en su mano, y antes de que llegase al parque Duster se lanzó encima de él por la espalda y Ninten fue a ayudar para amordazarlo. Yo me encargué de ponerle esposas en las muñecas _«que Ninten había robado a su padre»,_ también amarré sus agujetas y todos lo envolvimos en una frazada y lo arrojamos a la furgoneta que Fuel se consiguió con su padre, nos subimos todos y Duster puso marcha al vehículo.

Llegamos a casa, nos dejaron solos a mi, Ninten y por supuesto Ness (lo teníamos envuelto aún en la frazada) los demás se fueron todos y nos desearon suerte.

—Voy a la habitación de Lucas — escalaré por afuera ya que por dentro tenía la puerta con seguro.

—Yo entonces llevaré a Ness —dijo Ninten—. Cierra la ventana cuando termines por si las moscas.

Ayudé a Ninten para poner a Ness de pie, le desatamos los zapatos y Ninten lo comenzó a guiar para que de pasitos (como un pingüino). Yo me fui a la ventana, subí rápidamente y me metí en la habitación de Lucas.

—¡Claus! —Lucas saltó del susto.

Yo cerré la ventana con seguro y bajé también la cortina, encendí la luz y abrí la puerta. Ninten aún no llegaba arriba. Esperamos cinco o más minutos hasta que por fin estaba cerca y yo cargué a Ness y lo arrojé a la cama de Lucas.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó mi hermano.

Ninten le quitó la frazada y Lucas se lanzó encima de Ness, lo besó en todo el rostro y luego le quitó la cinta de la boca, y este lo escupió en un ojo, Lucas le escupió en la boca.

—¡No te portes mal conmigo Ness! —chilló Lucas—. Si no quieres que te castigue, tú ahora eres mío.

—¡¿Qué quieren de mí?!—Exclamó el astro—. ¿Cuánto quieren? Podemos negociar.

—Lucas es mi hermano —argumenté yo—. Y es tu más grande fans.

—¡Suéltenme o llamaré a la policía!

—Mi padre es la autoridad en la policía —añadió Ninten—. Además no puedes llamar a nadie si estás así.

Nos miramos los tres y luego comenzamos a amarrar las muñecas y los tobillos a la cama.

—Bueno Lucas, es todo tuyo. Los dejaremos solos —. Dije yo, cerré la puerta por fuera y Ninten me siguió.

Ness

—Vamos, te puedo pagar lo que quieras, podemos ser grandes amigos y fingiremos que nada de esto nunca pasó.

—¡Yo no quiero ser tu amigo!

—¿Mi fans?

—Tu novio.

—Estás loco, tú eres un chico y tienes el mismo sexo que yo, además tengo una hermosa novia.

—¿Me vas a volver a escupir?

—Si te atreves a besarme nuevamente ni lo dudes.

—Me escupes y yo iré por hielo y lo pondré en tus bolas.

Me quedé callado. Intentó de besarme en la boca y desvié el rostro, pero lo tomó con brusquedad con una mano y lo dejó boca arriba. Escondí mis labios en la boca y me exprimió un pezón.

—Te voy matar... —mascullé.

Me besó y me metió la lengua. Lo dejé, no le respondí ni un carajo, que se aburriera y me dejase ir, solo eso quiería, al fin de unos minutos terminó y me miró.

—Ness me dio sed. ¿Quieres algo para beber?

—¡Muérete!

—Tomaré eso como un no, ya vuelvo.

—¡Si, agua por favor!

Se fue y me dejó solo durante horas, me rugía el estomago y moría de sed. Después volvió y se lanzó encima de mí y me volvió a besar, yo le mordí la lengua, casi se la arranco, lo dejé llorando.

—¡Eres un tonto! —Chilló.

—¡Jajajajajajaja!

—¡No te daré agua ni nada para que comas, por tonto!

Le escupí y se me devolvió en la boca—. ¡Puto maricón déjame ir!

—¡Nunca!

Se acostó a mi lado, dejó su cabeza en mi hombro y se cubrió conmigo.

—Buenas noches, vamos a dormir.

Le respondí con un potente cabezazo, y nuevamente lo dejé llorando.

—¡Maldito!

—¡Jajajajajaja! —Si hasta a mí me dolió.

—La paciencia es algo que se acaba, ¿sabias? y yo he sido muy paciente y te he dado suficiente amor y cariño.

—Métete tu cariño por el culo porque yo no voy a volverme maricón por un hombre, mucho menos por un loco como tú.

—Entonces te mueres aquí —él sacó de un muebles unas grandes tijeras y me las puso en el cuello abiertas, sentía el filo bien plasmado en mi piel.

—Haz conmigo lo que quieras, me rindo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Mátame si quieres.

—¿Me volverás a morder o a pegar?

—¿Qué es lo quieres de mí realmente?

El bajó su vista y puso su mano en mi sexo y lo presionó varias veces, abrí mis ojos como platos y contraje el aire. —Esto quiero—. Añadió una sonrisa macabra.

Guardé silencio, para intentar hacerlo recapacitar o sentir compasión y conseguí algo, ¡me gané una cajita individual de jugo de naranja! Genial, tenía corazón. La dejó en mi cuello.

—bébela Ness.

—No puedo abrirla.

—¿Quieres que te la de yo?

—Por favor.

Era tan bochornoso que me diera el juguito en la boca, pero estaba sediento. Sacó del buró una caja de bombones rellenos y galletas.

—¡Aaah~!

Abrí la boca y metió un delicioso chocolate con dedo incluido pretendía morderlo y arrancarlo, pero la verdad quería comer más chocolates así que lo incentivé, chupé su dedo, para que me diera más y lo conseguí. Me dio unos cinco y luego se metió uno a la boca él, yo me enojé, pensaba que eran todos para mí.

—No te enojes Ness—. Me sonrió y se metió uno más a la boca, la mitad para luego pedirme que yo lo partiera con mis dientes..., lo hice «por el hambre», ¡Además que importaba si ya me había metido la lengua hasta la garganta! Al final nos comimos todos y las galletas también. Nuevamente quedé sediento.

—¿Quieres más jugo?

Yo asentí, salió de la habitación y trajo una botella, a mi me puso una pajilla en la boca para que la pudiese beber con facilidad.

—Gracias —le dije y el me dio un beso, luego me cubrió con las mantas y se durmió a mi lado, decidí dormirme yo también así que cerré mis ojos porque estaba cansado.


End file.
